


Nerdy, Warm, and Snugglely

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hot Drinks, M/M, No Dialogue, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius is very in love with his boyfriend. A boyfriend that is better than those of the past.Day 6 Autumn OTP Challenge: Hot Cocoa/Hot Tea





	Nerdy, Warm, and Snugglely

**Author's Note:**

> this one is not late!

 

There was only one thing better than snuggling up with hot cocoa or Apple cider under a blanket, in a sweater, and watching film classics. Doing the exact same thing with a boyfriend. Now your spot on the couch and under the blanket warms up faster. And snuggling with someone is infinitely more snuggly than snuggling on your own. At least, those were the conclusions drawn by one Lucius Fox. He knew for sure that he had a bias, as Edward was the cuddliest human being in the whole of Gotham, maybe even the east coast. Lucius had cuddled with previous boyfriends, but none of them could match Edward’s ruthless snuggling. The man would sit on the same side of restaurant booths so that he could lean on Lucius while waiting for their order to come in. It was almost painfully endearing. 

Now, before Edward Lucius also had not had a boyfriend to spoil him with homemade cocoa or cider. There was no going back. They were absolutely phenomenal. 

Before Edward he’d have to only pick out movies to watch with his past boyfriends. With Edward he could watch the nerdiest shit he wanted to, from gaming tournaments to five-hour-long documentaries on medieval secret societies. He could go on dates to conventions and not worry about boring or weirding out his boyfriend. 

So, as far as Lucius was concerned, Edward was the best type of boyfriend. 

The nerdy, warm, and snugglely, kind. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> very short, yes. I hope you enjoyed regardless. 
> 
> :)


End file.
